


Dawn

by yourbulletsthroughmypie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I've being thinking about this all day, M/M, Really just fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, i'm nervous and i don't know how to tag, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbulletsthroughmypie/pseuds/yourbulletsthroughmypie
Summary: Daryl comes to wake Carl up.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> yas a new fuck up to my history

Early in the morning Carl's door was opened by a silent Daryl, who just closed it as careful and quietly as he could.

No one in the house was awake yet. Rick has gone hours ago to take his watch, and the redneck knew him well enough to tell that he was going to be lost for some more hours. A couple of them still in the watchtower, maybe after them he got himself distracted with Michonne or something like that. He shook his head, he would rather not think about it, much less in that moment.

He placed his crossbow down on the clear wood floor and focused on making his steps light as he moved towards the bed where the sleeping form of a known brunette boy laid.  
Carl was lying on his stomach and had messy slightly curly strains of hair falling freely on top of his face.

Daryl could tell, by the way his breath changed several times, that he wasn't asleep. He probably awoke with the door opening and listened to the almost mute steps, recognising them he surely just proceed to be too lazy to even move and greet him correctly.  
So he wasn't specially cautious at making his voice low and murmuring. Instead opted for directly call him out, "Rise and shine, babe" said as he pulled suddenly the covers off Carl's body. Smiling nonchalantly at the annoyed sound produced by his lover, who tried vaguely to reach for the blankets.

Freeing himself from his heavy boots and tossing them aside, he threw himself onto the bed.

It was then when Carl rolled over and ended up on top of the redneck, recoiled himself up and sat on Daryl's stomach. Rubbing his face sleepily.

The sun didn't look much up in the sky yet, surely it had just been sunrise. And as good early bird as Daryl was he probably was up before it, even.

Carl looked down at the man below him. His bed hair, all messed up strains of chestnut fringe that covered almost all the bandage, and that only made Daryl want to comb it dearly, pushing it away from there. He put his right hand on the boy's warm tight's side, rubbing smoothly drawn circles with his thumb, the coolness of his hand travelling through the fabric of Carl's sleep pants. He reached out for the half round cheek behind Carl's fringe and caressed it softly.The hand fell from the boy's cheek to his tight, and he bent down, supporting himself on Daryl's chest, kissing his lips languidly. Daryl reached with one of his hands, forcing it to leave it's warm spot in Carl's tight, to crawl it up to the pale neck. The cold of his hand making Carl shiver above him at the contrast of temperatures. He let out a soft laugh, one of those breathtaking laughs that made the teen smile full of softness and make him melt a little inside.

A low moan escaped Carl's throat, making Daryl pull their lips together one more time, it was all messed up yet careful, perfectly tender in the way Daryl always was with Carl.

By the time they parted Carl was well aware of the fact that he wouldn't be able to get himself asleep again, although, he let himself relax completely in the Dixon's always desired company. He let his body fell over the older's and managed to snuggle his head in the frame between the other's neck and shoulder. Nuzzling his nose against the skin of Daryl's neck endearing.  
It was something he was getting used to do, nuzzle the other's neck with his nose, even face in general. The older found it kind of cute. He looked so calm while doing so, Daryl was sure if the kid were some type of pussycat he would, more likely, be purring.  


It was those moments Daryl loved the most, just being there, being able to see Carl in such a relaxed form and with that expression of pure calmness in his face. None of his muscles were tense, all of them lying comfortably on top of the redneck, feeling the boy's slow and soft breaths against his own chest, watching how peaceful the other was in that moment. His face being in harmony with the rest of his body, eye closed, half covered up by strays of rebellious fringe, lips arching softly with a small smile.

Daryl took a minute to appreciate how his eyelashes caressed the almost nothing prominent cheekbone, and remembered how years ago from now he swears some freckles were traced in those smooth cheeks, years ago from the moment.

  
He also deposites his sight into the small purple coloured skin zone that he himself put carefully in Carl's neck couple days ago, and thanked to himself the teen being clever enough to keep it so well covered up that he didn't even remember it existing. If it wasn't that way he was sure he would have ended up in trouble with Rick for touching his precious son, even though Rick was paying the most of his attention to other things nowadays.

The man have already catch him exiting the house a few times, one exiting especifically Carl's bedroom, once or twice entering, too.  
Although it wasn't strange seeing his right hand, the man that was one of his best friends in his house. He frequently took care of Judith so the leader never asked anything.

He chuckles at Rick's obliviousness, causing Carl to look at him curiously. Daryl leaned over and left a quick kiss on top of the hickey. Meanwhile, Carl got his arms out of below himself and got them clenched around Daryl's neck, keeping his head close and leaning his own on top, making himself comfortable once again. Daryl's arms hugged the younger waist in a protective way, as if with that no one was capable of taking the other away from him and as if trying to lull him away from any kind of damage.

He most than anything felt the sigh that exited Carl's lips, a comfortably happy sigh that make the shorter even more relaxed, if that was possible, in his lover's arms "I came to get ya outta bed not to make ya sleep more." He murmured softly in the younger's neck, a kind smirk making act of presence on his face. The answer he received was a good humored groan and a soft squeeze at the grip on his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> idek, sorry.  
> Also I'm not native :(


End file.
